Desiderium
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Arrepentimientos. ¿Quién no los ha sentido? Pero... sólo por un momento, imaginen.... los arrepentimientos de un hombre que cree asesino a su mejor amigo y a su familia. Fic de Sirius Black. R&R, ¡please!


**Desiderium**

(Arrepentimientos)

- James, no puedo ser yo su guardián secreto.

Durante unos segundos, ni James ni Lily dijeron nada, sólo se quedaron ahí, callados. No podían creer lo que estaban escuchando, y por unos segundos, Sirius tampoco pudo.

No soportó ver frente a frente a sus mejores amigos, así que bajó la mirada, y se dedicó a ver a Harry, que estaba jugando con los bordes de su corbata. Disfrazarse de muggle no era nada agradable, pero ese era su trabajo como auror.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo, Canuto? ¿Cómo que no puedes ser nuestro guardián?- preguntó sorprendido James

- Estoy diciendo que el traidor, quien quiera que sea, sabe que soy tu mejor amigo. No puedo arriesgarlos. Si me atrapan, prefiero morir a decir nada, pero tu sabes que hay formas de que me obliguen a hablar.

-- Pero, ¿entonces crees que debamos decirle a Dumbledore que sea él?- Preguntó Lily, tomando la mano de James.

Sirius bajó la vista nuevamente, negando con la cabeza. Su ahijado, Harry, lo observó con sus grandes ojos verdes, tan semejantes a los de su madre. Estaba sonriéndole, y Sirius correspondió a la sonrisa.

- Entonces.... ¿Remus tal vez?

- Creo que..... creo que Lunático puede estar actuando bajo la influencia de la maldición Imperius.

Los escuchó contener el aliento, pero se negó a ver la mirada de dolor que se reflejaría en sus ojos. No había sido capaz de imaginar la misma mirada en los ojos de Daniela, la hermana de Remus, su prometida, y por eso no se lo había dicho.

- Sabemos que es uno de nuestro lado..... no digo que Remus lo haga apropósito..... nunca creeré eso..... pero y si.... ¿y si lo capturaron durante una de sus transformaciones? Si en ese entonces lo controlaron.....

- No lo creo.... es decir..... ¿Remus?- dijo Lily, y sin verla, Sirius supo que se había llevado las manos a su rostro, cubriéndose la boca.

- Hablé con Andrea. Dice que Remus no se ha comunicado con ella en las últimas semanas. Y saben que él siempre trata de hacerlo.

- Pero..... ¿Lunático? Es decir.... él..... no lo creo.....- ahora fue James el que habló, sonaba afectado. Igual a cuando él había llegado a esa conclusión.

Claramente escuchó la voz de Andy cuando le había dicho lo mismo.

_- ¡Remus moriría antes! Él... él sabe luchar contra la maldición Imperius..... él no.... no lo creo..... creería más en Peter antes que en  Remus...... no, él no es.... no es él.... ¡puede ser cualquiera!.... no es él....._

Pero era su novio. ¿Cómo pensar que su novio había sido capaz de revelar tantos secretos?

- Podría ser Peter, pero así como Peter no es especialmente valiente, sé que es leal.

James se levantó, y empezó a caminar por la sala de su hogar, desesperado. Pasaba la mano por su cabello constantemente, tratando de lograr un pensamiento coherente. Lily se levantó, y fue hasta el sillón donde estaba Sirius y tomó a su hijo, no creyendo ser capaz de soportar todas esas noticias sin sostenerse de algo o alguien. 

Y Sirius sabía bien que Harry, aunque no pudiera hablar, era un gran consuelo. Lo era para él, y para todos.

- ¿Entonces que hacemos Sirius?

- Escojan a Peter. Nadie creerá que le dieron ese secreto a él. Irán tras de mi, y estarán a salvo.

James se detuvo en ese momento. Lily volteó a verlo, espantada. Incluso Harry se veía sorprendido.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Canuto?

- Ustedes son demasiado importantes..... Remus cree que yo soy el guardián secreto. No le diremos a nadie nada. Y así, Voldermort irá tras de mi.

- ¿Estás loco? ¿Te golpeaste camino acá y perdiste el poco cerebro que te queda?- gritó James con impaciencia.

- Es lo mejor que podemos hacer, James.

- ¡Claro que no! ¿No has pensado en Daniela? ¿Ni siquiera se lo vas a decir a ella?

Sirius cerró los ojos, su pecho sintiéndose muy apretado. Como si le costara trabajo respirar. Claramente pudo verla. Su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cabello, la forma en que solía tomar su mano cuando él estaba asustado o enojado, sin que él se lo hubiera hecho. La observó claramente frente a él.

- No.

- Pero.... Remus es su hermano. Son muy cercanos, Sirius.  Deberías saberlo-dijo Lily, su voz temblando.

- Por eso mismo. Si se lo digo a ella, ella se lo dirá a Remus. No puedo decirle que su hermano puede estar bajo esa maldición..... simplemente no puedo.....

- Pero.....

- Trataré de salvar a Remus. Pero estaré en la línea de fuego. Si me atrapan y soy su guardián..... no los pondré en peligro.

- Sirius, ¿ya pensaste bien esto? ¿Ya pensaste en el hijo que está esperando Daniela?

Sirius se levantó. No sabía porque lo hacía.  Pero repentinamente no soportaba estar sentado. 

Daniela tenía a penas unos meses de embarazo. Esa noticia sería demasiado..... sería muy dura.... no podía decírsela.....

- Tengo que ir para rescatar al padrino de nuestro hijo.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Danny quiere que sea Remus el padrino.  Al menos de nuestro primer hijo. Que él y Andrea lo sean, al menos. Tengo que ir.

Entonces, Lily lo abrazó. Suavemente, y pudo sentir el calor del cuerpo de Lily dentro de él.

- Ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?. Danny no soportaría perderte.

Entonces se separó de él, y Sirius observó sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Asintió con un nudo en la garganta, antes de ir con James. Estiró su mano, rogando porque Cornamenta no hiciera nada que provocara que él se fuera enojado con él. Pero lo único que hizo su mejor amigo fue tomar su mano, y abrazarlo fuertemente, como hermanos.

Después de todo, eso era lo que eran en realidad.

- Sólo ten cuidado Canuto. Harry necesita a su padrino completo, ¿de acuerdo?

Respondió moviendo la cabeza levemente, el nudo en su garganta aumentando.

Finalmente, se alejó de James. Se quedó viendo a su mejor amigo, a su esposa y a su ahijado. 

Y esa memoria se quedó en sus ojos, durante mucho tiempo. Cuando estuvo en Azkaban. Rezando por haber podido hacer algo. Por haberse dado cuenta.

El tiempo es cruel. Más aun la soledad. Pero lo más cruel.....

Los arrepentimientos.

Durante sus doce años en Azkaban,  Sirius Black tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar.¿¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiese descubierto la verdad?? ¿Si hubiese descubierto que era en verdad Peter Pettigrew el traidor? Y el arrepentimiento de haber provocado la muerte de sus mejores amigos lo persiguió cada vez que los dementores se alimentaban de él.

Recordaba claramente cuando había llegado a casa de los Potter.

Dejar su motocicleta afuera, alegrándose de no haber visto la marca tenebrosa. 

Ver el lugar destruido.

Rezar, rogar porque nada hubiera pasado.

Rezar porque hubiesen podido escapar.

Caminar por la puerta de entrada, y la primera vista que había encontrado era el cuerpo inmóvil de James.

Acercarse al que fue su mejor amigo durante años.  Su hermano por aun más tiempo. Abrazarlo, sintiendo las lágrimas en sus ojos. Decirle, no... _rogarle_ por que despertara. Sacudirlo.  Gritarle. Golpearlo. Cualquier cosa para que abandonara ese horrible silencio.  Cualquier cosa para que volviera.

A pesar de que sabía que no lo haría.

De repente, escuchar el llanto de un bebé. Recordar sus obligaciones como padrino. Correr escaleras arriba, hasta el cuarto del bebé, y la primera vista era la del cuerpo de Lily. Con los ojos abiertos..... y muerta.

Ni siquiera se había sorprendido por el hecho de que su ahijado estuviera vivo. Había sido demasiada la sorpresa. Se había apoyado contra la pared, sus ojos fijos en el cuerpo de la que era la mejor amiga de su prometida. Su propia amiga. Y sus ojos verdes estaban inmóviles y fríos y..... y...... y sin vida. Su cabello rojo derramándose en el suelo, como si fuera fuego, pero al contrario de otras ocasiones, no brillaba, no parecía ser el sol, o un camino de lava. Parecía sangre. Como la que no se estaba derramando de ella, pero si de Harry.

Siguió así durante mucho tiempo, y fue hasta que una gran mano lo sacudía que logró razonar bien lo que había pasado.

Los Potter habían muerto. Por su culpa.

Harry era un huérfano. Por su culpa.

Había vuelto a romper la confianza de Remus.  Lo había hecho parecer culpable. Su culpa.

Harry crecería sin recordar a sus padres.  Por su culpa.

James y Lily le habían dado a Pettigrew la clave, y los había traicionado su culpa.

Sentir a Hagrid consolarlo. Observar al bebé que se había dormido en los brazos del gran hombre. Observar su cicatriz, y vagamente murmurar unas palabras para que dejara de sangrar.

Desear cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a Lily y a James. Querer ver a Daniela, y abrazarla, y llorar como hacía años no lo hacía. Sostenerla, y fingir que todo estaría bien simplemente por estar en sus brazos.

Desear poder disculparse con Remus y con Andrea. Rogar por su perdón nuevamente. Igual a como lo había traicionado tanto atrás. Rogarle porque lo perdonara. Y que los dos últimos hermanos se consolaran mutuamente.

Pero no había nada de eso. Hagrid le llevaría al bebé a Dumbledore, donde Dumbledore lo mantendría a salvo.

Y él....

Él..... tenía que hacer a Pettigrew pagar.

Perseguirlo, pelear contra él, él, que había sido uno de sus mejores amigos.  Al que tan sólo unos días antes –en verdad habían sido sólo unos días, y no toda una vida, como le parecía a veces- le había confiado la vida de tres de las personas más importantes para él. Las otras tres habían estado a salvo, lejos de la aldea de Godric. Y matarlo. No había tenido dudas de eso.

Atraparía a Pettigrew. No lo llevaría al Ministerio de Magia, ni ante Voldermort. Iba a matarlo, y cobrar justicia por James y por Lily y por Harry, cuyo llanto aun lo perseguía.

Lo había atrapado, pero el maldito Pettigrew había sido más listo. Mal nacido. Debió haber estado en Slytherin, pensó durante muchas ocasiones. No tenía nada de Gryffindor. Se había cortado un dedo, había matado a doce inocentes, y lo había condenado a él.

Y lo había dejado con todas las miradas de desaprobación, con los fantasmas de Lily y James, la mirada de Remus cuando supo que él lo había traicionado. El pensar en Daniela, criando al hijo de los dos sola.  Remus y  Andrea.... no tenía idea de que pasaría con ellos dos.

Y así, durante doce años, sus arrepentimientos lograron crear en él otro mundo.... un lugar donde él habría descubierto la verdad.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Bueno, esto es sólo una idea que se me ocurrió. Es decir, cuando uno se arrepiente de algo, aunque sea ALGO pequeño, siempre se imagina que hubiera ocurrido.

Ahora, imaginen esto. Imaginen el DOLOR de Sirius. Todo su arrepentimiento. Todo el mundo que no hubiera creado. Y me puse a pensar, y cree este fanfic.

Ahora, no sé cuando vaya a continuarlo. Trataré de hacerlo lo antes posible. Y no espero que sea de muchos capítulos. Pero advierto, meteré a personajes nuevos.

Dos de ellos ya los desarrolle en mi fic, Eternum: Daniela Lizbeth Lupin, y Andrea Trelawney. Ahora, entre los nuevos, esperen a Pauline Black. Sabrina Potter. Charles Lupin. Y por supuesto, a los que ya aman y adoran, como a Hermione, Ron y a Ginny. Los gemelos por supuesto. Y muchos otros que YO amo –es decir, esperen mucho de Remus, Bill,  Oliver Wood y demás ^^-

Comentarios y/o demás cosas, a hechicera_kali_cefiro@yahoo.com.mx o a hechizera_kali_cefiro@hotmail.com 

JA NE

XO

Kali


End file.
